Anything
by KTxx
Summary: Even though he swore he'd never go back there, for her, he'd do anything. Brulian. Set between 7.21 and 7.22.


_So I went out and bought her roses_  
_She complained about the thorns_  
_I caught her smiling and that's what I do it for_

Junk. Junk. Junk.

Why did the even bother sending junk mail? The senders know that it's going to end up in the trash anyway, so what's the point in sending it? Julian Baker often wonders as he looks through the mail every morning.

But then one caught his eye.

_No. No. No. No. _He panicked as he saw the return address on the corner.

Why now? Why him? What did who do to anybody? Why did he deserve this? To go back to _that_ place, with _those_ people. He never thought he was better than them, he just always thought he deserved better than the way they treated him.

Julian turned round in a shot when he heard a gasp from behind him, _her_ gasp.

_She_ grabbed the letter from his hands and grinned. ''No. Frickin. Way!''

Julian snatched the letter back and glared. ''Yes, way. And we're not going.''

_She_ pouted, knowing that he could never resist her special pout, the one she always saved for him. ''Julian.'' she whined. ''We can't just not go, it's rude.''

''You know what else is rude? Getting your math books stuck down the toilet, which someone forgot to flush after they used it.'' he responed. He knew what _she_ was doing, _she_ was trying to get him to crack like he has before so _she_ could get what _she_ wanted. He could tell that _she_ was determined because _she_ had her look, the look saying that _she_ wasn't going to back down.

_She_ is the girl who drives him completely crazy. _She _is the girl he moved to Tree Hill for, without once looking back. _She_ is the girl who fixed the heart that had merely _chipped_ when Peyton Sawyer left him for Lucas Scott. _She_ is the girl who encouraged him to carry on when he felt like backing down. _She_ is the girl who made him direct movies for the first time. _She_ is the one who makes him insanely happy. _She_ is the one that always puts the cheesy grin on his face.

_She _is Brooke Davis.

Brooke Davis always makes him jealous. Brooke Davis always makes him insecure about his hair. Brooke Davis makes his blood boil whenever she mentions Lucas Scott. Brooke Davis is the one who forced him to sleep in the woods because she wanted him to get on with her friends. Brooke Davis makes him want to pull his hair out when she moans about Alex. Brooke Davis always gets her own way, whether he likes it or not. Brooke Davis is the one who makes him down whenever she's not around.

And he loves her more than anything in this world.

Brooke sighed and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, her usual sparking green eyes replaced with sympathy. ''I'm sorry, honey. I know you had to go through all that, and I bet they regret it.''

''Brooke. We're not going to my class reunion!'' he said forcefully, he was not backing down, no way.

The sympathy in her eyes soon changed to anger. ''Julian, give me one _good_ reason why.'' she demanded, even going as far as stamping her foot.

''We're going to Utah next week.''

''Exactly. Next week. Come on, I said a _good_ reason.''

''I have some last minute editting to do.''

''No you don't, you said two days ago that it was done.''

''But I need to change som-''

''Julian!'' she snapped, sick of his stupid excuses. ''The flights are booked for everyone, the film is perfect, everything is sorted. We can get a flight in the morning and sleep over at a hotel, then return the next day. No one will even notice that we're gone, _please_.''

Julian still didn't look convinced, so she decided to continue.

''Those guys used to tease you, and call you names. They thought that you could never amount to anything. Now look, you've directed your first movie. You've produced a ton of great films. You have great friends, and you've got me. Come on, the guys will be so jealous when they see me on your arm.''

Julian chuckled. ''Well that's true.'' he said, referring to her last comment.

''And those girls that would never date you, they'll see how hot you've turned out, and regret ever turning you down.''

A smile formed on Julian's face, he hated to admit it, but he was coming around the the idea. Even though he swore he'd never go back there, for her, he'd do anything.

''...But you would never be with them, because you love me too much.''

''That's also true, you know, you're really smart Brooke Davis.''

Brooke smiled, showing her dimples. ''Not as smart as you, Mr. Mathlete.''

Julian groaned. ''You did _not_ just say that.''

Brooke giggled. ''You know what? I think I just did, you know, I think your yearbook is still in the closet. Why don't we go and take a look?'' she said, slowly turning towards the direction of their bedroom.

''Oh no you don't.'' he said, wrapping his arms around her waist, stopping her from going any further.

Brooke squirmed from his grasp, but he wouldn't let her go. She could feel his hot breath on her neck, sending chills down her spine, automatically making her smile widen, especially when his hands started to travel further down her body.

''Maybe I need just a _little _more convincing.'' he whispered huskilly in her ear.

Brooke giggled, taking his hand and leading them towards their bedroom.

''My pleasure, Mr. Mathlete.''

Julian's old yearbook was now complete forgotten, they were just _to_ focused on eachother to care about anything else.

It was official, they're going to L.A.

* * *

''I don't wanna do this.'' Julian mumbled as the plane began to land at Los Angeles International Airport. Brooke was sat right next to him, chewing gum so her ears wouldn't pop during landing.

Brooke sighed. ''I know, Julian.''

''How?''

''Because every... Twenty minutes you've been muttering _I don't wanna do this. __I don't wanna do this. __I _don't_____ wanna do this._'' she said, with an eyeroll. ''I really don't understand what the problem is, they're just people.''

''You don't understand, Miss. Head Cheerleader.''

''Hey. Mathletes are cool.'' she defended, causing someone on the aisle next to them to snort humorously.

Brooke leaned forward and looked at the guy who had decided to listen to their conversation, and snort. ''Hey, Mr. Snorty. Keep your nose out, atleast _he_ passed gym.'' she said to the guy, the one with a pot belly and half grey hair.

Mr. Snorty grumbled under his breath and sighed. What was wrong with young people these days? So rude.

Julian leaned over to Brooke and whispered. ''Thanks, but I didn't pass gym.''

* * *

High School. Here he is. At the place he was on the mathelete team, and the debate club, and pep club. The place he left with nation honours. The place he never wanted to ever return to. And now he is.

Brooke squeezed his hand in reassurance, knowing that he was only doing this for her. She remembered a while back, when Haley said _Brooke, that boy loves you. He would move mountains for you if you asked him to. _Sure, this wasn't a moutain. But he was moving his inscecurities out of his mind, just because she wanted to come here tonight.

''You ready for this?'' Brooke asked him, squeezing his hand again.

Julian nodded, and opened the door.

People were scattered around Julian's old high school gym. A big screen was set up, showing old photographs of sports teams, academic teams, etc. Tables had been set up, full of drinks and snacks for people to eat. Other tables and chairs were placed around the room, for people to sit and talk about the old days. A stage had been built, with a microphone stand, clearly some old classmates and teachers would be talking tonight.

''Aaw, this is nice.'' Brooke complimented, as she walked further into the gym, dragging Julian with her.

''Nice, not a word I'd use.''

''Of course you wouldn't.'' she said, rolling her eyes.

They both took a glass of champagne from one of the waiters that were walking past them. Julian took a _big_ sip, while Brooke settled with a small one. Atleast _one_ of them would be able to walk in a straight line tonight.

''Do you recognise any of these people?'' she asked him, looking around at all of the people here. Julian didn't have any photographs of his high school days around the house, so she couldn't recognise any of the people that were here tonight.

''Brian Fernandez.'' he muttered, staring at the guy in the middle of the room, laughing with a group of people.

''Who's that?'' she whispered, as if he would be able to hear her. And shuffled closer to Julian to get a closer look at the chubby guy surrounded by people. He was obviously of one the popular ones, you could tell just by looking at him that his life went down hill after high school.

''He's just a guy, you know, a normal guy. He played baseball.''

Brooke smirked. ''He used to tease you, didn't he?'' she guessed. Brooke could read Julian like a book, she knows when he's lying, when he's nervous, when he's uncomfortable. Right now he's all those three.

Julian nodded. ''Man, I hate that guy.''

''Well then I hate him too. Stupid Brian Fernandez.''

Julian's angry stare towards the guy he hates turned into a smile towards his beautiful girlfriend. ''I love you.''

''I love you too, we're going to get through this, okay?''

''Okay,'' he agreed, and took another sip from his drink.

A big one.

* * *

''Damn, I wish I could have brought my porche here to show you, it's a shame that I'm getting it cleaned.'' Robert Simmons said to the group of people around him, causing both Brooke and Julian to roll their eyes. Wasn't it stupid how people made up things about their lives to seem big to other people, it was ridiculous.

''Oh my god, are you Brooke Davis?'' A girls voice asked, snapping Brooke from her boredom.

Brooke smiled at the girl. She had blonde hair, that was in curls, and a big bright smile on her face. And was wearing a Clothes Over Bros original. Obviously this class reunion had just gotten very interesting for this girl atleast.

''Yeah, I am.''

''Wow.'' the girl responded. ''I can't believe you're here.''

''Well... I am.'' she answered politely, unsure of what to say to that.

''I'm Vicky by the way, I love your clothes.''

Julian chuckled next to her. ''That's her mom's name.''

_Oh my god, I have the same name as Brooke Davis' mom! _Vicky thought it excitement. ''I didn't know you used to go here.''

''I didn't, I'm from Tree Hill. My boyfriend Julian here did, do you remember him?'' she asked, hoping that they could talk to someone who may have been a nice person to Julian years ago. Vicky seemed nice enough, maybe they could have been friends in high school.

Vicky shook her head. ''I didn't go here either. I'm here with my boyfriend Brian, do you guys know him?''

Julian immediately tensed, and Brooke sighed. _Great._

''Brian who?''

''Brian Fernandez.''

Suddenly a bread roll came flying towards Julian head, he quickly ducked out of the way, so it just missed him by a couple of inches.

''Julian screwed again!'' a deep voice called from across the gym.

Brian Fernandez started walking towards the three, when he reached them his kissed his girlfriend on the cheek with a sweet smile. Then turned to Julian and smirked. ''Hey Julie, still suck at baseball?''

''Hey Brian, you still an asshole?'' he responded, and smirked back. He was actually quite shocked with himself, he was never really good at comebacks like that in high school. He must have picked it up from his _guy time _with Nathan in the woods. Nathan sure did know how to argue.

Brooke grinned, and linked her arm through Julian's.

Brian's smirk turned into a glare. ''You still a nerd?''

''You still think you're better than everyone else?''

''You still got no friends?''

''You still got muscles? Oh no, it's turned into fat. Ever heard of salad?''

Brooke just had to laugh at that one, oh how she loved her boyfriend.

''Whatever.'' Brian grumbled, and stormed away in embarrassment. _It's not fat._ He keeps telling himself. _It's just a little holiday weight._

''Brian! Wait!'' Vicky called, running after him.

Julian finally let his laughter escape, Brooke still laughing with him. She shaped her hand into a fist, and stuck it out towards him. He shaped his too, and hit it against hers. Causing them both the laugh even more.

''Suck on that, Brian Fernandez!'' Brooke shouted, getting strange looks from the people around the pair.

* * *

''Julian? Is that you?'' Natasha Wilson asked, when she spotted him stood with a dark haired girl at one of the tables. Julian had been her friend in high school, she had a crush on him, but they drifted apart when they left for college. He was away making movies, and she was training to become a hair dresser. So they'd not saw eachother in years, apart from the odd occasions when they bumped into eachother on the streets of L.A.

''Natasha?'' Julian asked in shock. Honestly, he'd been hoping to see her while he was here. She was one of the people who liked him for him, and always treated him with kindness. He had missed her at college, and was mad at himself for once forgetting her.

''Hey,'' she said in excitement, giving him a hug. Brooke watched on in slight jealousy, she knew that Julian would never cheat on her, but she didn't like how close they were right now. ''how are you?''

''I'm good,'' he glanced at Brooke. ''I'm great actually, really great.'' he said genuinely. He's always felt great ever since him and Brooke got together, she just makes him feel that way. ''How 'bout you?''

''I'm good, I own my own salon now.''

''That's great.'' he said, then glanced at Brooke again, realising she didn't know the girl he was talking to. ''Natasha, this is Brooke, my girlfriend. Brooke, this is Natasha, my friend from high school.''

Brooke shook her hand politely. ''Hi, nice to meet you.''

''Nice to meet you too.'' Natasha replied, fighting the urge to glare at the girl. She was hoping that Julian would be here tonight, she honestly hadn't expected him to have a new girlfriend. Last time she saw him he'd been with a girl named Peyton, she didn't think Julian would have met someone else. She wanted Julian to be with her, not with anyone else. But she hasn't saw him in almost three years, a lot has obviously changed.

''So, how long have you two been together?'' Natasha asked. _Maybe if they've not been dating long, I could take him back._

''Um, two years, I think.'' Julian answered with a smile, time really had flown.

''Wow.. that's a _long_ time.''

Brooke nodded. ''Yeah, it is.'' she said, almost warningly.

Natasha laughed. ''Hey Julian, remember that time when we watched _Grease 2_ three times in a row?''

Julian laughed with her. ''Yeah, that was a good day.''

''Or remember when...''

* * *

''So... tonight was _interesting._'' Brooke commented, closing their hotel room door once they walked through it.

''I can't believe you slapped, Natasha.'' he said, walking over to his bag and getting out his toiletries. He had barely said a word to Brooke ever since they left. She had been the one begging him to let them go, he was just mad that she'd ruined it.

''She called me fat.''

''No she didn't.'' he denied.

''She said. _Hey Julian, remember when you used to date skinny girls?_'' she mimicked, causing Julian to shake his head in disbelief. ''She called me fat!'' she exclaimed, why didn't he understand?

Julian walked over to her and placed his hands on her shoulders. ''Why do you care anyway? It's not like I was into her.''

''I guess I was jealous... a little.'' she admitted, with a small blush on her face.

''And why would you have to get jealous of her? Brooke, we've been through this.'' he said in frustration, letting go off her shoulders and running his hands through his hair.

''I didn't think that, I never thought that.'' she denied, it was the truth.

''What was it then?''

''You have all these memories with her. I've only had two years with you, I guess I just got jealous. I mean, we've only watched _Grease 2 _twice in a row.'' she said, then realising how stupid she sounded.

Julian chuckled slightly. ''How do you think I feel? You're best friends with your best friends from high school. You see them almost everyday, and always talk about high school days. About Lucas and Peyton, and Nathan and Haley. I feel left out too, I feel jealous. I didn't punch Nathan, even when I found out about your sex tape.''

Brooke tried not to snort, even Julian knew he wouldn't be able to punch Nathan without getting his ass kicked. She then realised that he was right, she said she was going to support him, but she embarrassed him instead. Brooke had knew Peyton since she was young, Nathan since high school, and Lucas and Haley since junior year. Julian wasn't there when Nathan and Haley got married, or when Lucas saved Peyton at the school shooting. Or when the gang went to Honey Grove with Chris Keller.

''I'm sorry. I'm sorry for forcing you here, I'm sorry for slapping Natasha, and I'm sorry for embarrassing you.''

Julian smiled. ''I'm glad we came. I mean, we now _both_ hate Brian Fernandez.''

''That's true.'' she giggled.

''I love you, Brooke Davis.''

''I love you too.'' she said, wrapping her arms around his neck.

He captured her lips with his, and kissed her softly. Once they broke apart they just smiled at eachother, not tearing their eyes away from eachothers. Brown staring into Green.

They both loved eachother more than anything, no sex tape, high school or Brian Fernandez was ever going to change that.

* * *

**AN: And there it is. I got this idea weeks ago while I was waiting for the bus, and I wrote the first 300 words then stopped. I thought about it today and couldn't stop writing when I got home. Sorry if I got anything wrong about the school or anything, I live in the UK so it's different.**

**I'm writing a Brulian story called 'All My Heart' check it out:-). Oh, and the song at the beginning was from the band 'A Rocket To The Moon' called 'She's Killing Me'.**

**Thanks for reading and please review!**


End file.
